1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a vehicle including a power-generating device, such as a solar panel, and that stores electrical energy from the power-generating device in a power storage unit and supplies the electrical energy stored in the power storage unit to power-requiring devices in the vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-57009). Such a vehicle can generate electrical energy besides regenerated energy produced in electric vehicles, for example, and supply it to the power-requiring devices in the vehicle.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-57009 guides the electrical energy from the solar panel to the power storage unit, stores it in the power storage unit, and then supplies it to the power-requiring devices in the vehicle. This configuration has a loss in the generated electric power when being guided from the solar panel to the power storage unit, a loss in the electric power when being stored, and a loss in the electric power when being guided from the power storage unit to the power-requiring devices. The technology has room for improvement in supplying the electrical energy from the power-generating device to the devices.